


Day Three: Comfort

by preblematic



Series: Eremin Smut Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, well i didn't finish the week but here have this last one i did, what is this i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just a few weeks,” Eren said, trying to be consoling,” it’ll be over before you know it.” </p><p>     “I hope so,” Armin said, sulking. “I never realized how much I like doing mundane things. Going to the bathroom, feeding myself, showering—I’ll be glad when I can do those again.” Eren nodded along as Armin spoke. “But what I really want to do is jerk off.” </p><p>     OR</p><p>     Both of Armin's hands are in dispose, and he's very horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like 2:30 AM—it’s the 22nd somewhere—and idk if this counts as comfort sex, but this is what my mind immediately went to. This is probably really bas but im too tired to tellI just really like whimpery Armin. And whimpery Eren. I just like whimpering people tbh.

Armin was in the infirmary. At least, he figured that was where he was judging from the whiteness of the walls and the overwhelming smell of clean. He didn’t remember how he got there, though. Eren was sleeping in a chair next to him, his head resting on Armin’s thigh, near his hand, which the blond noticed was wrapped in a brace.

He winced in pain as he tried to move it. Thinking better of that plan, he went to move his other arm, only to find it in worse condition. It was covered in a cast and wrapped in a sling. He sighed. Verbal interaction it was.

“Eren,” he said, not wanting to startle the boy, but also trying to wake him up. Eren shifted a little but didn’t wake up, just nuzzled into the blond’s thigh and mumbled something. Armin tried moving his leg, and found that it, at least, was in working order. “Eren,” he said, jostling the brunette’s head.

Eren jerked up. “What, what, I’m up, what?” he babbled, rubbing at his eyes,” I’m awake.”

Armin snorted at Eren’s befuddlement. “I understand that,” he said.

“Armin!” Eren squeaked,” You’re awake!” Eren’s grin was infectious, and Armin’s lips curled into one without his consent.

“Yes, I am,” he said.” A little worse for the wear though.” He glanced down his body. “ What happened?”

“Uh, you got swallowed by a Titan, and, uh,” he scratched the back of his neck,” I might have turned into a Titan and gone on a slightly crazed rampage before Levi cut you out of it’s stomach and dangled you in from of my face like a peace offering.”

“Oh.” Armin really wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“Yup.”

“So, how bad am I?” the blond asked a minute later, finding something to break the silence with.

“Your right arm is broken, and your left wrist is sprained. Oh, and you broke your leg,” he gestured down to where Armin’s right leg was suspended in a sling. “ They said that you’ll be fine in a few weeks, though.” Eren’s hand was resting on Armin’s thigh, like he was afraid if he didn’t touch him he might disappear before him. Armin didn’t mind though, it was a comforting touch.

“Mikasa?”

“She’s fine,” Eren said, smiling,” and we managed to get Hanji two new Titans to play with.” Armin smiled again. “Stop doing that with your face. It’s making me want to kiss you.”

“So why don’t you?” Armin asked.

“They told me not to jostle you,” he muttered sullenly. He was rubbing circles on Armin’s thigh with his thumb now. “Said I might do something to mess with the setting of your leg or something.”

“Well, we just won’t tell them,” Armin whispered conspiratorially,” Besides, I have faith in your ability to be as stealthy as a corporal.”

Eren chuckled and leaned forward. He gently grabbed Armin’s chin and tilted it enough that he could place a quick kiss on his lips. “I should probably go tell someone that you’re awake,” Eren said, stroking Armin’s cheek absently.

“You should,” Armin said, settling back into his pillow,” And bring me a book.”

“I’ll see if I can find you some pain killers, too,” he promised before darting out of the room, presumably to find someone with medical credentials.

@&$!

Armin was going insane. He had been in the infirmary for three days. And he liked books—loved them, even—but when reading was literally the only thing he could do, it got pretty boring. He wasn’t even allowed to go to the bathroom by himself. It was frustrating, and he told Eren as much when he came in with some charts and notes and a map of some kind—Armin liked to know what was being discussed in all the meetings.

“It’s just a few weeks,” Eren said, trying to be consoling,” it’ll be over before you know it.” Eren was trying to organize his precarious armload of documents as he spoke.

“I hope so,” Armin said, sulking. “I never realized how much I like doing mundane things. Going to the bathroom, feeding myself, showering—I’ll be glad when I can do those again.” Eren nodded along as Armin spoke. “But what I really want to do is jerk off.” Eren dropped everything that he was holding, and it landed in a heap with a loud whoosh and the fluttering of papers flying away.

“What?”

“My arm is broken,” Armin said, wiggling his right arm in the sling as much as he could,” and it hurts if I try to make a fist with this one,” he held up his left hand, which he tried to keep completely ridged at all times to avoid constant pain. “The last time we did anything was before we went out, and I’m just kind of turned on all the time. It really sucks.”

It was strange to hear Armin, who usually seemed so innocent, talk about such topics, and Eren had had sex with him, many times. “What do you want me to do about it?” Eren asked. It came out far more suggestive than Eren had intended, and he suddenly had a mental image of taking the few steps over to his friend and playing with his cock until he was a shuddering, whimpering mess and came into Eren hand.

Armin shrugged. “Nothing, I guess. I was just venting a little. The pain meds make me talkative.” This was true. Armin had told Miksasa that she pretty hair no less than four times the last time he had spoken with her, and he had tried to play with Levi’s cravat when the Corporal had come to retrieve Eren for some project. He had even called Jean “kinda cute in a menacing way.” What he was doing now was actually pretty tame.

“I mean I could—” Eren trailed off, taking an unsure step toward Armin.” But it might do something to your casts,” he said, more to himself than the blond boy.

“Fuck the casts,” Armin said, startling Eren,” I hate the things.”

“I’ve been a bad influence on you,” Eren remarked, but he walked the rest of the way over to his friend anyway and sank down into the chair there.

“I don’t disagree,”. Armin said,” but I’m still horny, and you’re still sitting there.”

Eren smirked and reached under the thin blanket that was draped over Armin-he knew that he wasn’t wearing anything additional under it-and gently stroked his cock a few times. Armin whined. Eren pumped a few more times.

“You have no idea how good this feels,” Armin informed him. Eren leaned forward and kissed him, bringing his free hand up to play with Armin’s hair. He swiped his thumb over the head of Armin’s cock, and the boy keened. He would probably have arched up had he not been incapacitated.

“You’re giving me a pretty good idea here,” Eren assured him. Armin whimpered and tipped his head back against the wall, panting. His hips rocked minutely upward, all that he could manage in his current state.

Eren twisted his hand on the upstroke and thumbed at the bit of liquid gathered at the tip. Armin whimpered. “Gonna, soon, mmm,” he began to blabber into Eren’s mouth as the brunette tipped Armin’s head forward and kissed him again, slow and hard in contrast to the fast, frantic jerking if his hand. A few more strokes and Armin was whimpering into his mouth and coming in his hand all at once.

Armin’s chest heaved as he gulped in air to replace what Eren had stolen from his lungs. “Thanks,” he said, melting back into his pillow,” needed that.”

“I could tell,” Eren said. He found a stray towel and wiped off his hand. “Do you want to hear about the meeting?”

“Later,” he said, closing his eyes,” I think I’ll take a nap.”


End file.
